All The Little People
by NorthernHandler
Summary: Marceline gets a hold of all the little peeps and things don't go to well. Rated T to be safe


**My first adventure time fanfic! Hope you guys like. Mild suggestive themes kthanxbye.**

It all started when Marceline found the old tattered bag hanging out of her pocket. She was merely floating to the Princess' room in the middle of the night when she felt a weight appear on the side of her pants. She pulled her axe bass from her back and prepared to swing at any unwanted guest before realizing that it was just a little sack. She stared at it for a while, puzzled. She immediately grabbed it and pulled open the small frayed drawstring to see a little red creature squirming. And a blue creature, and a pink creature. It took a few seconds to register that they weren't just creatures, they were miniature versions of people in Ooo! She was going to have fun with this…

-30 Minutes later…

"Let's see…" The vampire dumped the contents of the small bag onto her rock hard couch while floating above the back. The crowd that fell all groaned in small, adorable voices when they fell onto the 'death cushions' of the cherry red couch. Marceline searched the pile and shoved a few unnecessary members onto the floor to go hide under the couch, or whatever miniature people like that do. She scanned the pile for a few moments with no luck for what she was looking for in particular. She shook the bag again above the couch and a Mini Hunson Abadeer fell out with a tiny box of fries in hand. Mini Marceline walked over and shouted in gibberish before snatching the fries and floating away. The vampire stifled a chuckle.

"Bonnibel… Where are you?" She shook the bag once more before a pink body fell into her hand. Mini PB fell face down and smacked against the vampire's cold fingers.

"Awww Bonni you look so cute like that!" Marceline plucked Mini Marcy from the couch and sat her down next to Mini PB. The two stared at each other for a moment with a hard glare.

"Bloob bloob bloob bloob?" Mini Marcy held out the box of fries to Mini PB and they both giggled quietly as the pink toy took one.

"Jeez this thing acts nothing like me. Stupid toy." Marceline carried the two to a small table in her kitchen and put them down. The two immediately started chasing each other in circles and tumbling on top of the table. Marceline huffed and walked away, eying them carefully as they both suspiciously watched her walk away.

The vampire had grown hungry since she was going to eat strawberries with the princess but never followed her original plan due to… distractions. She decided to go get some cherries to suck on to pass the time. It was already too bright outside for her to reach the princess comfortably and maybe even at all.

Marceline floated to the couch to check on the other members of her magic sack incident. Mini Finn and Little Lady were 'embracing' in the corner away from the others. Just about everyone was doing the same, except for Tree Trunks, who was huddling with a basket of apples. "Hmph. That's weird."

"Bloob bloob bloob bloob bloob bloob. Bloob?"

"Yeah. I gotcha." Marceline's ears picked up the noise from the kitchen. '_What in the Nightosphere could that be?' _The vampire slowly peeked into the kitchen to see a completely full size Marceline holding a tiny bottle and a tiny PB. Her eyes immediately widened as she watched herself pour the liquid onto the little princess. She started to grow bigger and bigger until she was the size of normal PB.

"What the hay guys? Why aren't you tiny?" Marceline stared at the copy of herself standing in front of her. She may have whispered a small _'Damn I look good' _since she couldn't exactly look in a mirror anymore.

"Uh what are you talking about?" Well, they could certainly talk normal now.

"You guys used to be tiny! Like more than a few inches!" Marceline was starting to yell at herself. Weird day.

"That's not the only thing that's more than a few inches…"

"You know that doesn't make sense Marcy…" The now normal sized Princess had her arm wrapped around the other Marceline's waist and looked at her with a suggestive look.

Marceline facepalmed so hard, she was sure that she could have broken her nose with that much unglobly force. She stared at the two for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Alright you guys can chill until I get the real Bonni to come here and fix this. Don't let me catch you leaving the house, you two." The two doppelgangers nodded in unison and ran/flew into the other room giggling. '_Oh glob this can't end well'_

-A few minutes later…

"Yeah the Mini Bonni made some growing stuff. Now they are life sized. Yep. Alright Bonnibel I'll see you in a bit." Marceline hung up the overly large video phone and turned to the couch. All the little peeps were staring at her with expectant eyes. Even Mini Finn and Little Lady had separated to stare at her.

"What do you want, you little creeps?" None of them moved a tiny muscle. A few whispered quietly, but none actually dared to move. Marceline hissed and floated into the kitchen. Babysitting little and life sized peeps was harder than she thought. How did anyone have kids when it took this kind of work? Well, Bonnibel would be there soon to help her out and find a way to get rid of them.

"Hey Marcy I've got the shrinking serum!" Bonnibel ran towards the vampire in excitement, holding the small glass vile in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Marceline mentally sighed in relief. It was about time the Princess finally got there.

"Alright I think they are in my room. Let's go check it out." Marceline floated cautiously, not having a clue what the two doppelgangers could've been doing. _'They better not be looking at those pictures of Bonnibel…'_

Princess Bubblegum quickly pushed the door open and stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening. Her face turned tomato red, the kind that gave Marceline weird dreams. Marceline was also speechless, her cheeks a dark purple. The two slowly backed out and shut the door behind them.

"Uhm where did you say you got those magic 'toys' again?"

"I don't know. And I really don't want to."


End file.
